


Never knew how much I’d like waking up next to you

by lightly



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never knew how much I’d like waking up next to you

Never knew how much I’d like waking up next to you.

 

Kyuhyun wakes slowly, in stages, reluctantly, and for the briefest moment--once awareness hits along with the hangover--he doesn’t know where he is. He’s not in his hotel room, he knows that for sure. This room has almost the same uniform blandness as his, but the layout is different and so is the artwork, there isn’t a large, garish, stylized picture of a dragon adorning the wall in his room. His room has twin beds and a soundly snoring Zhou Mi. This room has one large bed and someone pressed close to him, skin to skin.

Then, like a roughly hewn jigsaw, the fragments of his memory knit together and he remembers. He remembers fast kisses, needy and desperate. He remembers fervent touches, rough, almost bruising in their haste to get close to each other. The warm presence beside him snuffles slightly--he’s close to waking up too it seems. He nuzzles at Kyuhyun’s neck, his breath is hot, the feel of his body warm, his scent so familiar.

Siwon.

Kyuhyun lets himself relax, tries to will himself back to sleep, he doesn’t want to be awake right now. Being awake means having to get up, means having to face the day and all he wants to do is stay right here right now. If it wasn’t for the slight pounding in his head he could almost believe he were still locked in a dream. The wishful thinking kind. Dim sunlight filters in from the barely there curtains, it glints off the gold in the dragon painting, a tourist picture for a tourist hotel. They’d stayed in better places--they’d stayed in worse, though as he listens to Siwon’s soft breathing Kyuhyun thinks it might be his favourite place so far. It’s still early, but early is a relative term, their days do tend to start at the butt crack of dawn.

Siwon groans, the sound is a low rumble that tickles at Kyuhyun’s skin. Kyuhyun feels Siwon stretch out, the half rickety bed dips and sways with the movement. Kyuhyun thinks about what he and Siwon did last night and he wonders how it’s still standing. He wonders if Han Geng is going to have to weather some noise complaints. Siwon shifts again and the bed creaks. Kyuhyun thinks Han Geng just might, he almost feels sorry for him.

Siwon is hard. Kyuhyun can feel his erection pressing against the curve of his ass. He closes his eyes, see images of last night--flashes of memory. He remembers them fumbling to open the door of Siwon’s room, too wrapped up in each other to fully concentrate on the surprisingly complicated lock. He remembers Siwon above him, thrusting. Kyuhyun’s own cock twitches.

Their first time together is still just a jumble of pictures, blurred by a drunken haze. Kyuhyun wonders (hopes) if there will be a second time. He wonders (hopes) if there will be time for this second time before Han Geng starts banging down the door.

“Geng left the party with Donghae.”

Siwon’s mouth is so close to Kyuhyun’s ear, so close that the muttered words seem loud even though Siwon’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“I’m sure he’ll be…” Siwon trails off and pauses. “Distracted for a while yet.”

Kyuhyun smiles and pushes himself back, crushing himself against Siwon.

“Being distracted sounds like fun.” Kyuhyun says. He shifts himself, trying to turn and face Siwon. It’s an awkward, ungraceful movement and Siwon laughs as Kyuhyun kicks him in the leg. Siwon kisses Kyuhyun’s shoulder, Kyuhyun moans and arches against him, their erections rub against each other and the sensation is half pleasure half torture and Kyuhyun really just needs Siwon to _touch_ him.

There is a knock at the door. Kyuhyun wonders if he ignores it hard enough then that knock won’t mean what he thinks it means.

There is another knock, louder, firmer, longer.

“Siwon!” Han Geng calls out. “Get up. You as well Kyuhyun-ah, I know you’re in there.”

Han Geng’s voice is all bright cheer, it carries the annoying tone of someone who has just gotten laid. The bastard. Kyuhyun thinks he might hate him, just a little. Ever the dutiful band member Siwon makes to get out of bed. Kyuhyun sighs, it’s a grumpy, petulant sound. He grabs onto to Siwon’s arm, tries to pull him back. Siwon smiles, leans down and kisses Kyuhyun’s nose.

“You. Me.” Siwon says. “Shower. Now.” Then Siwon is gone, walking--butt naked--across the room. Kyuhyun watches for a moment or so and then gets up to follow.

The second time is more rushed than the first. Hot, fast. The third time, Kyuhyun thinks, the third time will be slower, less desperate.

Maybe.

 

.end


End file.
